


I've Got You!

by Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN, The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves Dean, Injured Castiel (Supernatural), Light Angst, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Revealed Feelings, Secrets, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneaky Castiel, light destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN/pseuds/Sinner_Praiseweirdness_SPN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Cas gets injured when he leaves the bunker on a case without letting the boys know. When the boys get worried, they track his phone, and Dean goes looking for him finding him bloodied and injuried. After some patching up, some long hidden feelings are revealed





	I've Got You!

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and thanks to McKinsey for helping out with editing, advice and ideas. Wouldnt allow me to credit her here so set her as a co writer. I couldnt have done it without her assistance.

Dean awoke with a start, clutching the pillow beside him with a tight hold as he took a couple of deep breaths. Damn nightmares. Once he calms he rolls out of bed, pulling on a gown before making his way to the bunker kitchen. After a few moments, he is seated at the table, coffee cup nursed close to him and begins to browse through his computer.

An hour had passed, Sam had finally emerged from his bedroom, making his way to the kitchen. He finds Dean asleep lying awkwardly in a chair, now empty coffee cup still in hold. Sam giggled softly before tip toeing closer to Dean.

"Dean!"

A sleepy grunt from Dean was all that could be heard. Sam rolled his eyes, and clapped Dean's shoulder, "Wake up!"

Dean now awake mumbles "I'm up..."

"Good. First off, have you heard from Cas today?" Sam asked out of the blue, as he poured himself some coffee.

Dean bought his hand up to his neck, massaging it quickly, before bringing his hand to his face to wipe the sleep and blurriness from his eyes, "Erm, nope, not since he left here last night.", Dean paused with a cough, "Why?"

"Well I think we could really use his help on this whole Lucifer thing, you know..."

"Oh yeah, sure. Yeah, I'll give him a call shortly." Came Dean's response.

After no success getting in contact with Cas, the Winchester's settle in the library reading over any possible lore on how to track down the devil himself guaranteed that Cas will turn up eventually. He always does... right? The Winchesters had no idea how wrong they were.

Meanwhile Cas, standing frozen in the middle of an abandoned warehouse just outside of Lawrence, angel blade in hand, as probably in seconds a fight was about to break out between him and another Angel known as Uriel. This wasn't going to be any good. Uriel definitely didn't want to talk, he wanted to fight. He wanted Cas dead... after he had sided with the Winchesters and not Heaven. Uriel muttered a few words in Enochian before throwing his blade at Cas. Cas dodged rather quickly, taking the chance to hit the blade out of Uriels hand. But with no luck, as when Cas did that, Uriel swiped him with the blade, Cas's blade clattering to the floor. Cas knew this wasn't good and he was right, when all of a sudden, Uriels fist hit his face hard, leaving him with a bruised bleeding cheek. Cas coughed, spitting a mouthful of blood, before slowly getting up again to his feet. He stumbled over to Uriel, landing a punch on his chin. Uriel lay on the ground, Cas turned thinking his job was done, but he should of known better, the moment he turned his back, Uriel was back on his feet. What surprised Cas the most was something he had least expected, Uriels angel blade being pierced through his side. Cas's eyes went wide as he clutched the now bleeding wound before dropping to his knees.

Uriel chuckled, "That's what you get for trying to face me Castiel."

A bright light filled the room, Castiel used his spare hand to shield his eyes as Uriel showed his wings before he quickly disappeared.

Cas groaned holding his hand against the wound, blood quickly seeping through his suit and trench coat. He suddenly regretted leaving the bunker, and going to take on Uriel without letting the boys know...! Those thoughts rushed through his head as he reached for his pockets, searching for his cell phone... but to his dismay, his phone was not in the trench pocket. Damnit. Where was it? Cas groaned, the loss of blood and fighting Uriel finally getting the better of him, his energy drained, he let his eyes slowly fall closed.

However back at the bunker, Dean and Sam had been reading over lore and all that Men of Letters crap for ages... well Dean hadn't. He had been too busy worrying about Cas, what had that silly angel gotten himself into now... more than likely trouble. Sam looked up, seeing Dean's discomfort and pain.

"If your worried about Cas, why don't you just track his phone...?" Sam suggested.

"You know what, I didn't even think of that..." Dean replied.

Dean grabbed his laptop straight away, getting Cas's phone up on the locator. Dean looked at the screen confused.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked, the tone of his voice definitely confused.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Cas's phone is coming up not far from here... he is so close to us. I don't understand why his not answering his phone or anything."

"Maybe he's in trouble, but he could also be alright too..." Sam said.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and stew over it. I'm going to make sure he's okay." Dean said closing his computer roughly, before abruptly standing up.

"Need me to come with...?"

"Nah, I'll go." Dean responded.

"Call if you need me"

"Sure" came Dean's agitated growl.

Before Sam could say another word, Dean was rushing out to the Impala, desperate to get to Cas. He followed the location of Cas's phone. An abandoned warehouse. What was Cas doing here...? Dean groaned, taking gun in hand, prepared at what he was possibly going to have to face. He climbed out of the Impala, cocking the gun and slowly walking up to the warehouse doors. Dean slowly opened the door, peering in, keeping the gun firm in front, ready to shoot if nessercery. But what he came face to face with, definitely wasn't what he expected.

Cas laid on the floor, blood coating his body and his clothes. Dean's face turned from strength to worry and concern. He dropped to his knees beside Cas, placing the gun on the floor beside him, and grabbing Cas in his arms, laying his head on his lap.

"Cas...?" He mumbled softly.

Cas made no movement at first. Dean thought the worst... what if Cas was dead... Dean couldn't take that pain again. But it was then that Cas took a shallow breath, and slowly moved his hand, desperately reaching for Dean through groans of pain.

"Cas...it's okay. I've got you" Dean repeated.

"Dean... I..." Cas's weak voice said, but no matter how weak it sounded, it sounded so strong in Dean's head.

Dean sighed, "Cas. Don't talk. It will just take too much energy. Just take it easy. Your hurt badly. Just let me help you okay."

Cas weakly nodded, still clutching his wounds. Dean nudges his hand aside, and overlooks Cas's wound, suddenly deeply saddened that 'his angel' was injured. Cas was his family now and he had failed to protect his family... again. Dean slowly moved Cas from his lap, shoving the bandana he had always stashed in his pocket against the wound.

"Cas hold this to your wound. I'm going to help you up so I can get you to the Impala." Dean said softly.

Cas nodded, and held the bandana against the bleeding wound, as Dean hooked his arm under Cas's to slowly get him up from the floor.

Bloody and injured, Dean helps Cas to his feet and holds onto him for balance. Cas clung to Dean's side as they stumbled out to the Impala. Honestly, Cas thought it felt nice being this close to Dean. He had always hoped Dean had somewhat the same feelings towards him as what Cas did him but he was never that lucky, Dean had always denied having feelings for the angel.

Those thoughts disappear when they reach the Impala. Dean opens the door using his free hand that isn't supporting Cas, and helps Cas sit down in the passenger seat. Cas groans again, the bandana now almost blood soaked as well.

"Sit there Cas..., I'm just going to grab the first aid kit just hang on..." Dean said quickly heading for the boot.

He returned a few moments later, with the first aid kit in hand. He couldn't do anything major until they got back to the bunker, so for now a gauze pad and a bandage around his waist would have to do. Dean cleaned the wound up with some antiseptic making Cas hiss with pain and whimper. Dean began to talk to him.

"Cas... what happened man?"

"Uriel," he breathed hard, "I came here on a case cause Angel's were dying and i had to deal with Uriel. We had a blade fight, and..." he paused... and shuddered... "I thought I had him, and i turned to leave, and when i was distracted, he pierced through me with his angel blade. Dean, I'm so sorry... that I didnt tell you..."

Dean sighed... "Oh, angel, what am I going to do with you..." he then chuckled.

Cas grinned, wincing suddenly when Dean pulled on the bandage to make it a bit tighter to tie it up.

"There we go... all fixed up..." He grinned, as he stared up at Cas.

Cas's blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, Dean's green ones shined, and before Dean knew it or could help himself he had his hand on the side of Cas's cheeks. Cas looked at him almost lost in thought but that's when Dean leant forward, pressing his lips against Cas's giving him a soft, chaste kiss. Cas's lips were soft and tender, and oh so delicious. Dean kissed him softly once again before pulling away, cheeks blushed. Cas had been waiting for this moment for nearly 6 years, he had eyes for Dean since the day he had pulled him "perdition". Dean's cheeks blushed furiously, trying to comprehend what he had just done.

He couldn’t help himself... "You silly angel. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

One last kiss, and Dean was standing up, hopefully to calm down since his jeans had become somewhat tighter. Trying to ignore it, and get over the little moment he just had with Cas... he placed a hand on top of the car roof.

"Well Cas, what do you say we head home..."

Cas shook his head... surprising Dean when he slowly got out of the car closing the passenger door behind him. Dean held out a hand to balance him as he stumbled but Cas dismissed the help. Cas opened the back door of the Impala, and sat down on the seat. Dean looked puzzled... what was the angel doing...? Cas got into a laying down position and peered over at Dean.

"Come lie with me..." Cas said softly.

"Don't you want to go home?"

Cas shook his head, "No not yet. I am a little exhausted. I would like you to lie with me..." Cas responded.

Dean, a little confused about Cas's request, did it anyway. He shed of his leather jacket, throwing it through the open passenger window onto the seat. Dean slowly begun to climb into the backseat. Cas sat up briefly while Dean slid in, he allowed Dean to get comfy before he let himself fall onto him. Cas with his head now on Dean's chest, softly nuzzled his face into Dean's soft flannel shirt. Dean felt slightly uncomfortable at first but slowly adjusted to the position... this didn't feel half bad.

"Dean... thank you..." Cas mumbled into Dean's shirt.

"For what buddy?" Dean replied.

"Coming for me. Rescuing me" Cas responded.

"You knew I would of" Dean chuckled.

"Yes I suppose I did..." the sound of exhaustion invaded Cas's voice.

Cas felt safe and secure, cuddled into Dean. Dean raised his arm and placed it tightly around Cas. He heard Cas sigh with happiness. Cas and Dean talked for a little while before exhaustion took over, Cas falling asleep on Dean's chest. Dean grinned at Cas's sleeping form. He didn't see Cas sleep often, but this sure was one moment he wouldn't forget.

Thinking Cas was asleep, he mumbled "I love you, angel"

"I love you too Dean" came the mumbled reply and not more than 10 seconds later, Cas was softly snoring again.

 

 


End file.
